Habeat sibi
by Eomer von Rohan
Summary: Ein König braucht einen Neuanfang, würde ich mal so sagen. evilsmile


Ok, *räusper* also meine erste eigene Story. *etwas aufgeregt ist*   
Eine Bitte habe ich, wenn ihr euch entschließt, das zu lesen, erlaubt euch bitte keine Rückschlüsse auf meinen Geisteszustand, danke!   
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Tolkien, ich leg sie nur um. Und Geld gibts es dafür auch nicht. Bin ja kein Auftragsmörder.;)   
Rating: Absolut, absolut R!   
  
Warnung: Death Char, BDSM, leicht NonCon, Kannibalismus, bitte bitte überlegt euch genau, ob ihr das lesen wollt. Ich will keine Klage hören dann.   
Widmung: Horribile dictu, aber: Für Haldir (requiescat in pace) und Goldleaf (usque ad finem).

  
  


**Habeat sibi. (Er habe es für sich selbst.)**

  
  


_Hier stehe ich   
Erhaben über Schmerz und Wunden   
Hier stehe ich und blicke zu mir nieder   
Diener eines Geistes   
Im Streit entzweit   
Ich bin bereit   
Diener eines Geistes   
Im Streit entzweit   
Ich bin bereit   
Zwei Stimmen regieren meinen Geist   
Und ich kann mich einfach nicht mehr verstehen   
Doch erhaben bin ich - Auch über den grössten Streit_   
Ich spüre, wie sich meine Lippen zu einem liebevollen Lächeln verziehen. Und er gehorcht nur mir und wird mir treu sein bis zum Tod? frage ich leise. Die feuchte Hundenase des großen edlen Tieres schmiegt sich in meine warme Handfläche, seine Augen sehen mich ergeben an, für ihn existiere nur ich auf der Welt, er wird nur mich je so lieben, dass er sein Leben sofort für mich geben würde. Ich kraule ihn hinter den Ohren und vertrauensvoll schließt er die Augen.   
  
Eine weiche elfenbeinfarbene Hand streicht liebkosend über meinen Rücken, blonde Strähnen seidigen Haares fallen über meine Schulter, als mehr wie ein warmer Hauch als ein Ton deine Stimme in mein Ohr flüstert. Ja, er gehört nur dir. Wie ich auch. Freust du dich?   
  
Ich drehe mich um, greif mit beiden Händen um dein Gesicht und und sehe einen Moment zu lange in deine tiefen blauen Augen, bevor ich flüstere. Sehr, ich danke dir, er ist ein wundervolles Geschenk. Elbenaugen, so blau, so tief. Wie ein ruhiger Bergsee, völlig glatt und still an der Oberfläche und in der Tiefe nicht erahnbar.   
  
Ich glaube nun, alle Elben haben diese Augen, denn der andere hat sie auch. Und sie behalten diese Tiefe auch, wenn sie sich vor Schrecken weiten. Du bemerkst sofort den winzigen Schatten, der über meine Züge huscht, ich muss achtsamer sein   
  
Was bedrückt dich, mein König, mein Herz?" fragt deine glockenhelle Stimme.   
  
Nichts! Ich drücke einen schnellen Kuss auf deine Stirn. Du lächelst und sagst fast schnurrend, wie sehr du meinen Bart liebst.   
  
Ja, Legolas, ist das so?   
Liebst du, dass ich ein Mensch bin? Das ich nicht so glatt bin wie ein Elb, meinen Haaren diese Seidigkeit und dieser silberne Schimmer fehlt, den er hat. Mein Körper immer mal wieder von einer Krankheit gebeutelt wird. Dass ich verfalle, schneller als ein Wimpernschlag von dir, ich muss doch in deinen Augen sichtbar für dich sterben und verfallen. Du wirst meinen letzten Atemzug nicht miterleben, unsterblicher Elb.

Ich habe auch etwas für dich. Sage ich lächelnd, eine Überraschung.   
Komm, zieh dir etwas an.   
  
Deine Augen leuchten auf, wenn es um Geschenke geht, seid ihr Elben wie Kinder.   
  
Verrat mir, was es ist. Sag wenigstens einen Hinweis. Bettelst du, während du schnell in ein paar Kleider schlüpfst. Eine Tunika in meinen Farben, den Farben des Königs.   
  
Ich lächle und schweige. Komm mit mir.   
  
In die Kerker? Du wirkst erstaunt und neugierig. Ja, wie gruselig, huuuuh, lache ich und öffne die mit schweren Beschlägen versehene dicke Tür. Hier ist niemand mehr, der Kerker wird, seit ich König bin, nicht mehr genutzt. Sie schwingt quitschend in den Angeln und ich atme diesen unverwechselbaren modrigen Geruch. Ich kenne ihn gut, ich kenne ihn so gut, dass ich ihn manchmal fast brauche, um mich zu erinnern, wer ich bin. Und da ist noch ein Geruch, oder ist es ein Gefühl, dass uns mit der Kälte erreicht?   
  
Angst. Dem Windspiel sträubt sich das Nackenfell und er knurrt leise. Shhhht, ruhig. Du erschauderst auch ob der Kälte, doch ich lass dir keine Zeit zum Zaudern, sondern schiebe dich sanft nach vorn.   
  
Komm.   
  
Ich dränge dich in eine der Zellen und eh du reagieren kannst schließen sich von der niedrigen Kerkerdecke hängende Handeisen um deine schlanken Gelenke. Du schnappst nach Luft. Liebling, was soll das? Deine Augen weiten sich ungläubig als der Dolch in meiner Hand in dem schwachen Licht der Zelle aufleuchtet. Ich verschließe Deinen Mund mit einem harten Kuss. Und zerschneide mit schnellen Bewegungen Deine Beinkleider. Ein anzügliches Lächeln huscht um Deine Lippen. Ahhh, auf solche verrückten Ideen kommst nur du, flüsterst du heiser. Das ist also mein Geschenk?   
Dein Geschenk, oh, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Langsam bewege ich mich in die andere Ecke des Raumes und der unter leisem Reißen zu Boden sinkende Stoff enthüllt silbriges Haar, einen schlanken elbischen, in die wertvollen grauen Gewänder der Galadhrim gehüllten, Körper.   
  
Du flüstert schockiert seinen Namen. Was tut er hier?   
Rasselnd versucht er trotz des Knebels zu atmen, als ich seine Augenbinde entferne.

_Ich bin bereit   
Hol´ dein Messer raus   
Zerschneide Deine Seele   
Höre Deine Schreie   
Trinke dieses Blut   
Und genieße   
Ich bin alleine -   
bin zu zweit ganz alleine   
Ich verbarg meine Augen hinter Binden   
Und hoffte mich zu verlassen zu können   
Du Hure   
Jetzt sehe ich in den Spiegel   
Und falle vor Schreck zu Boden_   
Meine Stimme ist weich und samtig, als ich mich wieder zu Dir wende. Ja, Haldir. Er kam um dich zu sehen, deine Verzeihung zu erwirken, deine Liebe wieder zu erringen...   
  
Er dachte wohl, du würdest dich wieder für ihn entscheiden.   
  
Doch diesmal entscheide ich. Er darf seine Liebe zu dir beweisen, mein Liebling.   
  
Aber er kommt zu spät, flüsterst du, ich liebe dich. Er hat mich verloren.   
Ich lächle traurig. Ich weiß, mein Herz, ich weiß.   
  
Doch ich sterbe. Ich altere. Es muss massiv sein in deinen Augen. Und alles was du tun musst, ist warten. Bis der letzte Hauch Wärme meine Lippen verlässt und du wieder frei bist für ihn. Ich werde auch nicht einen Moment das Risiko eingehen, dass du bereust oder auf meinen Tod wartest.   
  
Hier soll es enden, wie ich es will und er soll sehen, wem du gehörst.   
  
Deine Beine um mich geschlungen und mich tief in Dich vergrabend, küsse ich dir die Tränen von deinen elfenbeinenen Wangen. Du flüsterst mir leise elbische Worte zu, ich verschließe meinen Geist vor ihrem Sinn. Nur manchmal verhält dein Atem, wenn ich dich fest auf mich ziehe und die Eisen in deine Hände schneiden. Es ist eigentümlich still als ich deinen Körper mit heißer tödlicher Besitzsucht überschwemme. Sonst Zeichen des Lebens, jetzt Zeichen des Todes.   
  
Ja, sonst liebtest du dieses Gefühl, diese Wärme in dir. Sterbliche Saat. So wertvoll für dich, weil so vergänglich. In dem Moment, wo du die Augen schließt, senkt sich mein Dolch in dein elbisches Herz und mit einem leisen Seufzen entspannt sich dein Körper um mich.   
  
Purpurne Spuren ziehen sich über das Elfenbein deiner Haut, durch das Goldgespinst deiner Haare, als meine Hände dich liebkosen. Du hast wahrhaft königliche Farben, mein liebster Prinz. Du warst eines Königs würdig. Meine Kleidung richtend drehe ich mich zu Haldir um, seine Augen sind aufgerissen und ich höre nun auch wieder seine durch den Knebel erstickten Schluchzer.

_Du beginnst langsam zu verstehen   
Ich liege zu meinen Füßen   
Und blicke zu mir auf   
Mach dich frei   
Zeige mir dein Fleisch   
Zerschneide meinen Körper   
Und ficke meine Seele   
Trinke diesen Saft und lass ihn fruchtbar werden   
Du wirst mich nicht mehr los   
Ich schrei in deinem Kopf   
Von innen zerschlag ich dir den Schädel   
Fühle deine Schmerzen   
Spüre meinen Hass   
Zeige mir deine Wunden   
Ich lasse sie wieder bluten_   
Wer von uns liebt ihn wohl mehr, schöner Galadhrim?   
Möchtest du mir zeigen, wie sehr du ihn liebst?   
  
Mein Dolch liegt sicher in meiner Hand und nach ein paar Bewegungen schließen sich meine Hände zärtlich um das Herz meines Liebsten. Wie ein kostbarer Schatz liegt es in meinen Händen. Als sich meine eine Hand zu den Lippen des schockierten Wächters bewegt, leckt eine raue Hundezunge deinen Lebenspurpur von der anderen. Sein Herz, seine Liebe, du kannst es haben, für immer, flüstere ich. Du kannst es in dich aufnehmen. Willst du das? Liebst du ihn so sehr, würdest du um sein Herz kämpfen? Mit ihm? Mein Blick senkt sich zu dem breiten zotteligen Kopf des Tieres.   
  
Ich entferne den Knebel und seine Lippen berühren Legolas. Das Einzige, dem du je nahe sein wirst, wenn du es willst. Er würgt und schüttelt den Kopf. So viel wert ist deine Liebe? Galadhrim, wo ist der Mut, den du hattest, die Selbstsicherheit, als du fordertest, Legolas möge selbst entscheiden, wen er liebt.   
  
Ich bin froh, für ihn entschieden zu haben, den du warst seiner Liebe nicht wert, seines Herzens nicht wert. Einem Hund hättest du es überlassen.   
  
Salzige Flut füllt meinen Mund und meine Sinne, denn ich würde nie zaudern. Die Sensationen, dich so zu schmecken, lassen mich fast das Bewusstsein verlieren. Ihr Elben, ich habe das Gefühl, ich kann deine Liebe für mich schmecken. Legolas, mein Legolas. Ich liebte dich. Nun gehört dein Herz mir. Bis zu meinem Tod.   
Dein Geschenk leckt die letzen Spuren Purpurs von meinem Gesicht und ich hülle mich fest in meinen Umhang. Dieser Ort wird mich nie wieder sehen.

_Ich bin alleine -   
bin zu zweit ganz alleine   
Lass mich alleine -   
Nein, lass mich in Ruhe -   
Nein, ich flehe dich an -   
Nein, ich hab dir nichts getan   
Du hast mich belogen   
Du hast mich betrogen -   
Ja, willst du dafür büssen -   
Ja, willst du dafür bluten -   
Ja, ich will mich dafür strafen   
Ich will mich dafür schlachten   
Ich will   
  
(Songtext Lacrimosa)_   
  
Lasst die Zugänge zu den Verliesen zumauern, befehle ich, den Saal betretend, alle Spuren von dir habe ich von mir getilgt. Es ist ein neuer Tag.   
  
Dort soll, während ich über diesem Land herrsche, nie wieder ein unseliges Geschöpf leiden müssen. Mein Lächeln ist gnädig, als mir ein ergebnes Ja! Heil, Eomer, König! entgegenschallt und dann sehe ich ihn, er steht unter den Gesandten aus Bruchtal. Ich sehe Bewunderung und Leidenschaft in seinen Augen. Und innerlich über meine Schwäche für diese Rasse lächelnd, trete ich zu den Gästen. Euer Volk kann sich glücklich schätzen, nach solch schweren Zeiten einen solch edlen und großherzigen König zu haben, sagt er mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Ich schenke ihm mein fesselndes Lächeln und während meine Fingerspitzen sanft eine Strähne seines goldenes Haares liebkosen, höre ich mich fragen. Wie ist euer Name, stolzer Elb?   
Finis.****


End file.
